There for You
by Rie Sonomura
Summary: The date that could have been...Tatsuya x Jun. Very slight angst. Written belatedly for Tatsuya's birthday (July 27).


**Hey guys. I guess here's a TatsuJun fic since uh…I don't know.**

**I'm usually so talkative in the author notes but umm I guess not this time. I kinda missed Tatsuya's birthday so here's a belated bday fic for him.**

**And remember the last time I wrote yaoi? The Maguri/Maora one? Yeah. Didn't like it. I didn't like my first yuri fics either so I may do some more yuris another time too**

**I'll just jump into the story so I can stop boring y'all bye**

**Disclaimer: Tatsuya Suou, Jun Kurosu, and Persona are property of Atlus. Which is now property of Sega. So yeah.**

**Oh yeah and the themes for this are: transportation, and dining. I still need to get around to finishing that theme list. So yeah enjoy~!**

* * *

_**There for You**_

Jun Kurosu stood outside the classroom building at Seven Sisters High. Looking at the trees, he thought about Tatsuya Suou and was looking forward to seeing him once he left class. Jun knew what today was. It was July 27th, Tatsuya's birthday.

It was Tatsuya who had been by Jun's side since he was a child. It was Tatsuya who saved Jun from his inner demons and accepted him as he was. All of Tatsuya's friends accepted and forgave Jun, but Jun felt a special bond between himself and Tatsuya.

He was thankful for all Tatsuya did for everyone else, and for him. He had never felt closer to anyone else in his life. His father and mother made him suffer with their constant arguments and neglecting him, but Tatsuya made him forget his pain.

Jun loved Tatsuya. And Tatsuya loved Jun back.

And since it was the birthday of his beloved, he had hoped to treat the person of his affections to the French restaurant that opened downtown, Clair de Lune. It was only about a 25-minute drive from the school. Jun thought the trip would be faster by motorcycle, if only for the fact that he wanted to ride with Tatsuya.

As he started to stare into space, he heard footsteps coming from the direction of the school building toward him. Surely enough, it was Tatsuya cutting class as usual. Lisa didn't like it when Tatsuya cut class, but Jun didn't mind. He actually liked it; it meant he would see Tatsuya sooner.

"Hey, Jun," Tatsuya said as he walked toward his lover.

"H-hi, Tatsuya," Jun stammered, bowing his head and blushing. Tatsuya couldn't help but notice his childhood sweetheart's face turning red. "What's the matter, Jun?" he asked.

"Oh!" Jun said, "Well, I was wondering if you'd be able to take me for a ride around town. I kinda…want to make a few stops along the way."

"Sure, I can take you," Tatsuya replied. "Where would you like to go first?"

Jun thought for a moment, and then replied, "How about the flower shop downtown?"

"Okay," Tatsuya said, patting Jun on the head. "Hop on!" he called to Jun, putting on his helmet and motioning for Jun to sit behind him. Jun went ahead and sat behind Tatsuya as Tatsuya handed Jun a helmet which he promptly put on.

"Hang on tight!" Tatsuya shouted. Almost instinctively, Jun wrapped his arms around Tatsuya's abdomen as the engine started.

They then took off at a fast speed. As the wind blew past him, Jun held on tighter to Tatsuya and leaned his head against Tatsuya's back. As they rode toward Sumaru City, Jun looked around and took in all the surroundings, including the park that he and Tatsuya used to play at when they were kids. He felt fond, happy memories coming to him when he saw the park – it was a reminder of the simpler times, the joy he felt when he spent time with Tatsuya.

After a while, they arrived at the flower shop. Parking his motorcycle, Tatsuya asked Jun, "So do I go in with you or…?"

"Mmm, not yet," Jun replied, taking off his helmet. "I'll be back! I'll be getting something for you!" And with those words, Jun rushed into the flower shop.

"Hmm…" Tatsuya murmured, noticing a familiar-looking watch shop next to the flower shop. Getting up from his motorcycle and putting his helmet next to Jun's on the seat, he walked over to the window of the watch shop.

_Jun…_ He thought. _I remember that time when we were young, that you got me a watch as a present. You said that you wish our time together would never end…and to be honest, I wish for that too. I don't want to be separated from anyone, least of all you, Jun…_ He walked back to his motorcycle, where a few moments later, Jun walked toward him out of the flower shop.

"Jun?" He asked. Before he could say anything, Jun handed him two tulips, one red and the other yellow.

"Tulips…?"

"In the language of flowers, a red tulip is a declaration of love, and a yellow tulip says 'there is sunshine in your smile'," Jun said, smiling and blushing. "Happy Birthday, my dear Tatsuya."

Blushing, Tatsuya seemed flustered for a moment, but then replied, "You remembered, Jun? Thank you so much." He embraced Jun tightly, and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you, Tatsuya," Jun said.

"..I love you too," Tatsuya replied. "And I hope nothing separates us."

"I hope so too."

Letting go of Jun, Tatsuya walked back to the motorcycle and asked, "Is there anywhere else you wanna go, Jun?"

"As a matter of fact," Jun replied, "There's this new French restaurant that opened a few blocks from here, called Clair de Lune. I thought I'd treat you."

"That's very sweet of you, Jun," Tatsuya said. "And sure, I'd like to go too."

"Great!" Jun said, hopping on. As he put his helmet back on, he asked Tatsuya, "Is there anything you'd like to try there?"

"I've always been curious about escargot myself," Tatsuya said as he put his helmet on and started the engine once more. The two lovers rode off to Clair de Lune, where they'd enjoy the rest of their date.

_**Fin**_

* * *

…**.omg I just. ;A; why couldn't this have actually happened and why did the P2 duology have to end the way it did it hurts my heart**

**So um. Like I said I'll be finishing that theme list soon since I got a job, but I probably won't be writing too much fanfics until my desktop keyboard is replaced. It has a persistent problem with the e key and my laptop may be on its way out again.**

**Also I need to continue IS sometime cuz I'm a lazy butt.**


End file.
